His Truth
by yamimitsukai
Summary: Crowley and Gabriel were exploring the hills of Scotland. Well, kind of. Gabriel had dragged Crowley along to the middle of nowhere to avoid the wrath of one of his brothers that he pissed off. Up in those hills, Crowley found something, that changed his life and the history he thought he had. *FallenAngel Theory!*


****_**So here it is! My take on the whole Crowley is a Fallen Angel theory. Cause you all know he ain't just a demon! Right? Right? RIGHT! Please tell me if there are any mistakes anywhere, I looked it over and didn't find any...but then again this is me. I miss a lot of things. **_

* * *

**Leave a "Tell Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character confessing something to yours [****_be it a love confession, a secret, feel free to specify_****.] with Gabriel **

* * *

Crowley and Gabriel were wandering around the hills of Scotland for the day. The demon and archangel were bored of staying in London and it was the Sugar Queen's idea to go up just a bit North in the British Isles, mostly because he was far too lazy to go flying long distances. It had been several years since Crowley had visited his birthplace, the time where the Winchesters dug up his grave and he was forced to go there didn't count, so he didn't complain. Much.

"Gabby, did we really have to stay away from all types of civilization?" Crowley snapped as he followed Gabriel in climbing up a rather steep hill.

"Of course, Crowls! Its nice to take a little vacation away from people, don't you think? And just enjoy nature?" Gabriel laughed.

"Bullshit. You just want to avoid Balthazar finding you and torturing you in ways that'll have you turning into a pitying mess for replacing all of his clothes with 70's style hippie fashion."

Gabriel's smile grew larger. "It was totally worth it! Balthy was being a giant prick! Had to do my job, you know?" Crowley rolled his eyes, but the idea of Balthazar being forced to wear a bright pink disco outfit was extremely amusing.

"And that's why we are currently trekking through the middle of nowhere, up in the hills of good ol'e Scotland, with nothing but a bag of candy." Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. Crowley just sighed and continued walking.

They wandered around the countryside, and while it was beautiful, it got really boring after some time. Crowley preferred the bustling streets and noises of the city, not the extreme quiet that seemed to be exaggerated deep in the wilderness.

Gabriel suddenly stiffened, a look of horror drawing on his face that almost made Crowley chuckle, and wheeled around to face the demon. "I was NEVER here, got it?" With that, Gabriel vanished and seconds later, Balthazar showed up, in the same clothes that Crowley saw him in yesterday, looking a bit disheveled and extremely pissed off.

"Where. Is. The. Little. Bastard?" Balthazar hissed. "I want my actual clothes back now!" Crowley blinked, and tried his hardest not to laugh out loud.

"Where is Gabriel, Crowley!?" The peeved angel shouted, his angel blade dropping into his hand. "Unlike some other angels I know of, I hate wearing the same clothes more than once in a week almost as much as I hate Celine Dion!" Crowley didn't know how he managed to keep a straight face. But it somehow happened.

"Sorry, can't help you, Balthy. Haven't seen Gabby for a while." Crowley shrugged. Balthazar may want to smite him on the spot if he found out he was manipulating the truth, but there was so many worse things Gabriel could do if he ratted him out. It was all a matter of survival, really. Balthazar cursed and flew off, leaving Crowley alone. "Good bye to you too, arse." He muttered before starting to walk again.

Even if he didn't like the countryside, there was no point in heading back now. He didn't have anything that he wanted to do, and Gabriel would probably show up again, sooner or later.

Crowley strode around the hills, trying to avoid the inclines when he could for another twenty minutes before something started calling to him.

That was the best way he could put it. Something pulling at him to go southwest. Crowley turned and started walking in that direction; he was a curious person, and besides he was able to take care of himself if it was some sort of trap.

The tugging feeling brought him to bed of flowers, all colored with different hues of red, clustered together in one area. Was there something hiding in there? Crowley frowned and stepped closer, noting how the feeling was almost throbbing. What was this?

One hand hesitantly reached downwards, taking several long sentences to decide if it was worth it to risk anything on something like this. Crowley sighed and forced his hand to move the rest of the way; he didn't become the King of Hell by baby footing everything.

As one finger touched a flower, his world exploded into a bright light of pain and he heard someone -himself?- screaming in agony.

The pain could have lasted for several seconds or for an eternity, he didn't know. Images burned into his eyes and brain; flashing pictures of a place that was once joyous and happy, then violence struck and it turned cold, empty, and militaristic. He saw the ground falling towards him, as he hurled hundreds of miles per hour towards the ground, his vision blurred by a different pain and then nothing but a pure white light that kept burning his eyes, feeling something trying to squirm its way into him but unable to and feeling its anguish and anger at being denied.

"-ley! Crowley! Crowley!" Slowly the white receded and a disorientated image of Gabriel's worried face swam above him. He had to blink a few times so the picture would stop swaying and only then did he realize the archangel was gripping his shoulders tightly.

"-briel?" He managed to stutter out, his throat feeling sore and hoarse.

"Yeah, are you with me, man? You were screaming bloody murder. Nearly scared the living daylights out of me!" Gabriel slowly helped him sit up to a sitting position, keeping a tight hold to make sure he didn't fall back down. "What the hell happened, Crowles? I came back to the spot and you weren't there and I heard you shrieking like you were dying or something."

"I…I…..I don't know." Crowley started shaking. He knew. He knew exactly what the images were all about. How could he not at this point? His hands went to grip the sides of his head it started throbbing. As his fingers went by his face, he could feel spots of moisture on his cheeks. Tears? How?

"Crowley pull yourself together already." Gabriel said from somewhere above him. Dimly, he realized that the voice sounded much too far away and that the edges of his vision were starting to go black. Crowley's eyes rolled up into his head as he collapsed, never hearing Gabriel's surprised shouts.

He woke lying on someone's -Gabriel's maybe?- bed, his head still pounding, and his mouth felt like it was full of dry sand. His phone was on the stand next to him, and he picked it up and quick as he could, noting the date was the same. So he hadn't been out for more than a few hours. A quick glance of the entire room revealed that he was alone, but if he knew Gabriel (which he unfortunately did) the archangel would be coming in a few minutes to check on him. And if he came in and noticed that Crowley was awake, well then, he would need to answer questions and that was the last thing that he wanted to do at the moment. Taking a deep breath, -this was probably going to be something he regretted doing- Crowley flew into one of the few safe houses Gabriel didn't know he had that was in Asia; mostly because it was covered in Eonichian symbols to prevent him from finding it. Crowley stumbled upon arriving, grabbing hold of a nearby coffee table to keep himself from face planting.

He just had to hide out here for a little while. Gabriel would soon forget, or it would slip his mind. Hopefully.

* * *

It was almost a week later that Crowley found himself back in England, near the outskirts of London, heading into a shop that sold tea. He did enjoy the type of tea Asians drank, but he preferred the British brew and so went out to get some. It was supposed to be a quick trip. Get in, get out, be seen by as few people as possible. He had drawn some Eonichian symbols onto his arm just to be safe.

So he was shocked when he walked back out of the shop, bag in hand, and came face to face with an angry looking archangel.

"Boll-" Crowley started to curse, already beginning to fly away, but Gabriel was quicker. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel flew both of them into an empty house, where Crowley was deposited under a Devil's Trap to keep him from escaping.

"Hiya, Crowls." Gabriel's face was cold and mocking. "Feeling better are we? After screaming for Dad-knows how long and passing out and then leaving without a goodbye or a note?"

"How did you find me?" He asked quietly.

Gabriel smirked. "You may know some Eonichian, but I know more. Now start explaining. What the fuck happened?"

Crowley turned his head away, suddenly finding Gabriel's presence too bright for him, too full of white, _too angelic?_ His mind supplied.

"I don't want to say. Leave me alone, you sodding arse!" There was no heat in his voice. How could there be? He wasn't actually angry at Gabriel. No, not him.

Gabriel's face scrunched up in anger and annoyance.

"I did not take you all the way back to my place after you passed out and let you sleep on my bed and have to deal with you running away like that just for that type of answer!"

"Oh, you mean like you've never run away before in your life, GABRIEL?"

"CROWLEY!" Gabriel's voice thundered through the air, and Crowley saw firsthand why he was God's Messenger in the past. The archangel was_ loud_ and commanding.

"Sachiel." he whispered and Gabriel instantly cooled off, staring at him in bewilderment.

"What?" Crowley cleared his throat.

"Sachiel. You should know who that is."

"Yeah, he was the angel of Wealth and Charity and also- no. No, no way."

Crowley gave a sad smile.

"No, that can't be possible…how are you a demon then? That shouldn't have been able to happen! This doesn't make any sense! You're lying!" Gabriel's voice shook, taking a step back and pointing his finger at the creature standing in the Devil's Trap. "Tell me you are lying!"

Crowley slowly shook his head. "You left soon after the fight between Michael and Lucifer so you didn't see how Heaven had become. It was miserable, and everyone started focusing more on being God's Precious Sodding Soldiers instead of doing our actual dammed jobs. So I left. Ripped out my grace and became human."

Gabriel gasped, his eyes wide in shock. "And you lost all your memories didn't you? So you grew up with a human family and lived a human life, and then you made a deal with a demon. Why?"

"I….My wife was terribly sick after Gavin was born. So I made a deal to make her healthy. But then she died anyways. Someone broke into our house in the afternoon and murdered her." Crowley's voice had trailed off into a whisper. "It broke me. And I became a bastard right up until the hellhounds came for me and didn't fight at all as they dragged me down."

"Crowls…." Gabriel muttered. "Please stop now." But Crowley was to caught up in his story, wanting to let out this stupid truth to the archangel that had been eating him up from the inside.

"Do you know what was worse, Gabby? That flower patch up in those hills? That was my grace. It was calling to me, wanting to reunite with me after so long. But it couldn't. You know why? Cause I became a fucking demon! It literally can't come back to me anymore and it _hurts._ It bloody hurts because I've lost a part of myself and looking at you hurts because I know that I won't ever be able to get it back!" Crowley had sat down by this point, his head buried into his hands, and he just felt so pitiful and he hated it.

"Crowl- Sachiel." Gabriel moved into the circle, squatting down near the distraught demon.

"Please don't call me that." he whispered. "I'm not Sachiel anymore. Haven't been for centuries."

Gabriel didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing. They just sat quietly in the circle, neither knowing what to say to the other.

* * *

**((I hate the ending, but I can't think of anything anymore. HAHA, my take on the whole Fallen Angel Crowley theory (which I totally believe is true, by the way!) Hope you enjoyed it!))**


End file.
